percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ala Rubra
Ala Rubra (Latin: Crimson Wing), is an independent group of demigods created by Basil Hawkins and Theodora McGuiness. Originally, their purpose was to gather the "unwanted" demigods; those who didn't want to associate themselves with the Olympian gods or their enemies. Currently, Ala Rubra acts like a big family/demigod police, which operates in the shadow of Olympus and focuses mostly on magic-related incidents. Their main goal is to destroy the cult of Hecate - the Black Tongues. Members Ala Rubra *Basil Hawkins - son of Hecate (leader, co-founder) *Theodora McGuiness - daughter of Aprhodite (vice-leader, co-founder) *John Hawkins - legacy of Hecate and Apollo (advisor) *Seth Walker - daughter of Nemesis *Jack Rakan - son of Ares *Alabaster C. Torrington - son of Hecate *Victoria Hawkins - legacy of Hecate and Aphrodite *Cassandra - princess of Troy, host of the Oracle. Ala Alba *Jacqueline O'Lantern - daughter of Phobos *Sean Black - son of Morpheus *Jessica Samedi - daughter of Hecate *Emma Beremi - daughter of Mnemosyne *Dr. Stylish - son of Hermes Associates *Perseus Jackson *Annabeth Jackson (nee Chase) *Nico di Angelo *Jason Grace *Piper McLean *Leo Valdez *Samedi Coven (20 magic users under the command of Jessica Samedi) *Maria Alviano *Agatha Harkness *Anna Jäger *Leisha Lupin History The original formation of the group has yet to be seen, but the first interaction of the group that is shown when Jack joins up. Jack Rakan had been hired to take out a "group of elites", consisting at that time of Basil Hawkins, Theodora McGuiness, John Hawkins and Jacqueline O'Lantern. After 13 hours of fighting, the battle between Jack and Basil finally came to a draw and Jack ended up joining the group himself. At some point of time, there has been a fight between Basil and Jacqueline which led to the latter leaving the group, creating her own team which would later form a union with Ala Rubra and be known as Ala Alba. The Forgotten Tales Duel The origins of Ala Rubra ''are explained by Theodora McGuiness in her conversation with Dr. Howard Claymore; she tells him a story of the Battle of Manhattan, where Kronos' magical division led by Alabaster C. Torrington were to storm one of the entrances. Theo's job, as a sleeping agent of the Black Tongues, was to find and assasinate two leaders of the division - Alabaster and Basil. After failed approach to the first, she couldn't find the latter and, considered the mission a failure, seeing death and destruction everywhere she decided to flee from the battlefield. As she went pas Morpheus' and Hecate's barrier, she found shelter in a nearby coffeehouse. Surprisingly, she has found Basil Hawkins there, calmly watching the battle. Ouranomachia Despite Ala Rubra being disbaned for a few years, Basil Hawkins is first seen trying to bring the group back together. Abilities Despite members of the ''Ala Rubra ''having their own, individual powers, each of them is granted a card from the Tarot - part of the Major Arcana. Each card serves as a powerful artifact created by Hecate to aid her son's organization. List of all Arcana and their hosts can be found (here). Trivia *Most members have at least one special area, where they are considered unmatched. *The group has at least two strong swordsmen, Jack and Basil. *Basil and Jack were said to have had the same strength when they first met, fighting to a standstill. It is notable that Rakan was younger than Hawkins at that time (Basil stated that Jack was only 15 when they clashed for the first time). *So far, Basil is the only one seen to use Gravity Magic. He is also the only one in the group shown to be able to 'walk' on air without using a charm, staff or other tool. *As Rakan stated, the most common trait in the group is '''idiocy', as well as the fact that they are all group despite being fearsome and powerful individuals on their own. *At least two members, Maria and Giovanni, have, or used to have, access to influential and powerful organisations, i.e. The Black Tongues and The Falcone Family. Category:Organization Category:Demigods Category:Joker's Creation Category:Ala Rubra Category:Groups